The use of electric vehicles has recently increased and is expected to continue to grow in the near future. While electric vehicles may provide economic and/or environmental benefits, some drivers may have concerns regarding the use of alternative fuels. For example, the locations of charging stations, the distances that can be traveled without running out of power, and/or the appropriate maintenance schedules associated with electric vehicles may be unfamiliar to drivers. This may be especially true for drivers who are new to the electric vehicle experience. Similarly, businesses may be uncomfortable when introducing electric vehicles into an existing fleet of automobiles.
Existing automobile insurance products may provide a level of comfort to drivers with respect to personal injury costs and/or property damage (e.g., damage to an automobile in the event of an accident). It would be desirable to provide information to electric vehicle drivers and/or owners to reassure them regarding some of the new aspects associated with the technology. Moreover, more data may be available regarding the use of electric vehicles as compared to traditional gasoline powered automobiles (e.g., an electric vehicle identifier might be transmitted to a charging station). It may therefore further be desirable to provide more accurate and current data about an electric vehicle to an insurance provider and/or to a driver or owner of the electric vehicle. Further still, it may be desirable to monitor or identify driving patterns associated with certain electric vehicle drivers to allow those drivers to receive discounts or other benefits based on desirable charging patterns.